


Heat

by letmypidgeonsgo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Schoolgirls, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmypidgeonsgo/pseuds/letmypidgeonsgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, locked in a greenhouse on a hot day. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many, many years ago, when I was in the HP fandom on LiveJournal. It was the first thing I ever ~officially wrote and posted, for a challenge by inell.
> 
> Ginny is 15; Hermione is 16.

“I think we’re...stuck in here!” Hermione gulped, giving the door one final tug before giving up in a huff and plopping herself down on a stool.

“You’re sure?” Ginny asked nervously, “What are we supposed to do now?”

Hermione pondered this, staring at the wall. She and Ginny had been attacked out of nowhere by Malfoy and his goons, their wands taken as they were shoved into the nearest building on the Hogwarts grounds: Greenhouse Three. Most of the school was at lunch, far off in the castle, so she had quickly decided screaming would do them little good. Ginny had tried hurling a heavy stone pot at one of the glass panels that made up the four walls and roof, but it had bounced right off (and flew back at her head, which elicited a laugh from Hermione followed quickly by a death glare from Ginny).

Ginny stared at Hermione for a few moments, then turned away after realising her friend’s mind was somewhere else. Somewhere that has a plan to get us out of here, Ginny hoped to herself.

About twenty minutes into their imprisonment, Ginny finally stopped her rantings about how she planned to get her revenge on Malfoy when they got out. The heat of the greenhouse was starting to become a factor. The sun was pouring in through the transparent roof, yet there were no windows through which the steady wind shaking the trees just outside could blow. It was sweaty and sticky, and Ginny, flushed and out of breath after screaming for so long, decided she had had enough.

Looking slightly away from Hermione, Ginny quickly shed her robes and jumper. She pulled the tails of her blouse out of her skirt and popped open all but the three centermost buttons of the thin shirt, fanning herself lazily with her hand once she was settled.

Hermione knew it was hot and humid, but she suspected something else altogether was responsible for her current difficulties breathing. She absent-mindedly pushed her large tuft of hair away from her neck, fanning her face with her hand the same way Ginny was. _Eyes to the floor, Granger; eyes to the floor_ , she told herself over and over again. Unfortunately, once Ginny started to make soft moans, protesting to the heat, Hermione’s head jerked up, almost against her will. She stared, glassy-eyed and awestruck, at Ginny: her long red hair was pulled up in a messy knot, lips pouting, skin glowing with the thin layer of sweat that now covered her from her temple down to the sliver of exposed abdomen Hermione could see through her half-opened blouse.

She was hopelessly, utterly transfixed. Suddenly burning with a new heat at her core, Hermione pushed aside her own inhibitions and began to shed her own clothing, as slowly as she could possibly force herself to. Shocked by her newfound exhibitionism, she proceded to remove not only her robe and jumper, as Ginny had, but her now-soaked blouse as well.

All the while, Ginny had been staring longingly out the window, wishing the breeze she could see causing the branches of the nearby trees to rustle could pass over her damp skin too. Shuddering at the thought, she pulled her gaze away from the window; her eyes followed a trail of odd-looking plants around the length of the room and back before coming to rest on Hermione. She let out a barely-audible squeak at the sight of her friend’s rather large chest now covered by nothing but the tiniest white bra, just a bit too small to contain all her cleavage, and sheer enough for Ginny to make out the dark skin of her areolas through. _Not that I’m looking_ , Ginny reassured herself. Her attention was temporarily shifted to her own body: seeing Hermione this way was making her more self-concious about her own lack of curves. Her insecurities, however, were starting to be pushed aside by the pinch of her tiny nipples hardening under her shirt, and a sort of tickle that ran from somewhere in her belly down to her thighs before triggering the slightest twitch of her clit.

Oh, she knew all about this feeling. She’d often experienced it late at night while imagining herself being touched and tickled and massaged by hands other than her own. Not that they were Hermione’s hands...no, she reassured herself. Well, okay, maybe they could have been. But they also could have been Harry’s. Or Dean’s. Or Luna’s. She didn’t particularly care; she was fifteen and had lots of new feelings and desires, but she knew she couldn’t act on them, so she had decided to put them out of her mind. Yet here they were again, gnawing away at her insides. Oh gods.

Half-delirious from the heat, she stood up and undid those last three buttons. Her skirt quickly followed, and once she had kicked off her shoes she decided she felt much better.

Hermione, on the other hand, was still transfixed, still struggling to breathe, still feeling smothered by the heat. _Oh bloody hell, why not?_ she thought, trying to rationalise her behaviour, _It’s just too hot in here._ She rose once again from her own seat  & unbuttoned her own skirt, scolding herself for not owning any ‘fancy’ knickers.

From that point on, there were no more shy gazes; no more subtle blushes of embarrassment. Their eyes were locked on each other. Ginny could’ve sworn she’d heard a moan, but had no idea which of them it had come from. Feeling bold, she moved closer to Hermione. She thought for a second about making conversation, trying to act casually...ask her where she bought her underthings, perhaps? In the world outside their sweltering prison, that would have been how things transpired, but here and now there was only heat and tension and desire. With one final step, Ginny closed the gap between them, reaching her hand up slowly to feel the body before her.

Her fingertips found the soft flesh of Hermione’s left breast, slick from the heat, and looked down at her own hand as it rose up and down with her friend’s every breath. Her eyes wandered up, past a glistening collarbone, over a supple neck, and above a rounded jawline, pausing for an extra beat on soft, pink lips before finally reaching Hermione’s deep eyes.

Hermione saw sparkling chocolate eyes locked on her own and felt a tingle shoot up her back. With a quick glance at Ginny’s small hand barely touching her, she took a deep breath. “Please,” was all she could get out, in a voice barely above a whisper, but it was all Ginny needed. The hand that had rested on the top of one breast was now cupping as much of it as she could, squeezing ever so gently, before a second came up to do the same with the other. Hermione gasped and, ever in control of the situation, covered Ginny’s hands with her own, forcing them to squeeze harder, urging them to explore further.

Once Ginny’s thumbs flicked over her nipples, Hermione quickly undid her bra, wanting more direct contact. As she did, Ginny gasped a bit, gazing at the beautiful chest, mind racing with lust and just a hint of jealousy. “You’ve got gorgeous tits!” Ginny panted. Rather than blushing, Hermione felt empowered and threaded her fingers through long red hair, pulling Ginny’s head almost violently against her.

Ginny smirked and tilted her head up to look into Hermione’s eyes once more before she dove in, the feel of soft flesh and taste of salty-sweet moisture in her mouth making her moan. With a few flicks of her tongue Hermione’s nipples were rock-hard, and she developed a routine of working back and forth between them, nibbling and sucking and losing herself in how erotic this all seemed.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself, but, wanting to balance things out a bit, she regained her faculties long enough to pull Ginny’s camisole over her head. Ginny had been expecting that, but she was taken aback when she felt Hermione’s fingers slip down her back, stopping to grab her arse before sliding underneath her knickers and yanking them down just enough to bare her most private region. Her mouth left Hermione’s chest as she moved automatically to cover herself, but Hermione pulled her hands back and knelt down in front of her, taking in the sight of her patch of auburn hair and breathing in her musky scent. Hermione tilted her head back to look at Ginny, seeking permission to continue, and what she saw she could only describe as a ‘fuck me’ face – angry and ecstatic and almost trembling with need. Trying to seem completely confident, Hermione stood up and lifted Ginny’s bottom onto the edge of the table before ducking her head back down and pulling Ginny’s pink knickers off the rest of the way with her teeth. Ginny moaned her name and spread her thighs wide, resting her feet lightly on Hermione’s shoulders.

Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her face to Ginny’s crotch. Her tongue plied open her outer lips and tickled her clit, causing Ginny to buck up and, Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye, pinch one of her nipples. Hermione smiled inwardly and continued, moving her hands from her own breasts to Ginny’s pussy, tracing around her clit with two fingers, down past her hole and back up, coating her fingers in Ginny’s abundant wetness before plunging into her cunt, both girls’ moans filling the room.

************

Zacharias Smith stood as still as he could against the wall of Professor Sprout’s office, left arm propped against the doorway for leverage while his right hand found its way down his trousers to his throbbing cock, the sleeve of his robes stuffed in his mouth to muffle his groans as he peered through the crack in the door and pumped his shaft at the sight before him. This was undoubtedly the hottest thing he’d ever seen.


End file.
